


Drunk Night

by bottomchanyeol, RinYukituji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Sex while intoxicated, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinYukituji/pseuds/RinYukituji
Summary: Chanyeol has been pining over Kyungsoo ever since they were kids, so imagine his devastation when the other found himself a girlfriend. Time passed and Kyungsoo broke up with his girlfriend, and to cheer up the other, Chanyeol brought Kyungsoo out for a drink. The night turned into something more as Chanyeol got a bit too drunk.- This fanwork was written for round 2 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2018/19].





	Drunk Night

Chanyeol has been pining for his best friend for years now. All it takes is one drunk night to change it.

 

 

 

The spoon involuntarily dropped from Chanyeol’s hand, snapping the said male out of his daze. He jerked his head back in surprise when he heard the loud clanking noise that the metal spoon made with the porcelain plate, blinking before looking down to find his spoon trembling on his plate until it came to a stop. Chanyeol lifted his head back up to connect eyes with the male sitting opposite of him at the dining table, a look of concern and worry on his face as he stared at Chanyeol with furrowed brows and frowning lips.

 

“Dude,” the male started, his voice startling Chanyeol more than it should. “Are you okay?”

 

Chanyeol shook his head, feeling the heat of embarrassment rising on his cheeks and the back of his neck as he stuttered, “I-I am fine.”

 

The male was not convinced by Chanyeol’s statement. “Are you sure?”

 

Chanyeol nodded as he said, “I am sure.”

 

The male squinted his eyes at Chanyeol and the latter could not help but to shrink away from the former’s scrutiny, clearing his throat to get rid of the awkward atmosphere as he changed the subject. “S-So, you got a girlfriend?”

 

The male raised a brow at the obvious avoidance of the previous topic, but did not attempt to press on about it as he nodded and answered, “Yes, I finally got myself a girlfriend.”

 

Chanyeol tried to smile as much as he can, hoping that it did not turn out crooked as he chirped, “That is great to hear! What is her name? How long have you two been together?”

 

The male was rather taken aback by the sudden barrage of questions, and it must have shown on his face because Chanyeol was smiling sheepishly as he apologised, “Sorry, I guess I got a little too excited.”

 

The male smiled warmly at Chanyeol, shaking his head as he reassured, “It’s okay, I don’t mind.”

 

Chanyeol managed to return the smile before the male answered his questions, “Her name is Sojin, and we have been together for about a week now?”

 

Chanyeol widened his eyes. “You two have been together for a week already?”

 

The male nodded, which led to Chanyeol sputtering out, “Why are you only telling me this now?”

“I wasn’t ready,” the male said as he turned his head away, not daring to look at the hurt expression on Chanyeol’s face for not telling him sooner.

 

Chanyeol was indeed hurt, but not for the reason the male thought.

 

Chanyeol bit his bottom lip, forcing down the sick feeling that was rising in his chest as he attempted a smile. “Well, either way, congratulations on getting a girlfriend, Kyungsoo.”

 

The male turned back to Chanyeol, wide eyes softening and lips pulling into a heart shaped smile. “Thank you, Chanyeol.”

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo has a girlfriend.”

 

Chanyeol would have laughed at the comical reaction of Kyuhyun almost dropping the porcelain cup he was wiping and Ryeowook quickly catching it before it actually meets the ground, but he was too caught up by the thunderstorm of emotions inside him to care as he tried to process the news dropped on him just the day before this.

 

Chanyeol had meant to meet up with Jongwoon that day, but the latter was out and the two housemates that Jongwoon shared the house with was in at that time, so he just let himself be welcomed. Either way, it was not like Chanyeol did not know the two other people living under the same roof as Jongwoon, just like how he knows that Jongwoon feels like a third wheel every time he was with them. Just that, compared to Ryeowook and Kyuhyun, Chanyeol was closer to Jongwoon since they had been neighbours who went to the same schools together, and the latter was somewhat like an older brother figure to Chanyeol.

 

Oh well, having some company is better than not having any.

 

“Kyungsoo has a what now?” Kyuhyun asked, still in a state of shock as Ryeowook helped him put back the cup that he dropped and almost broke.

 

Chanyeol sighed and nodded. “Kyungsoo has a girlfriend.”

 

“Since when?” Kyuhyun questioned, sounding a bit outraged while Ryeowook silently took the cloth that Kyuhyun had been using to wipe the dishes away from him.

 

Chanyeol heaved a sigh as he answered, “It has been a week or so already.”

 

“One week?” Kyuhyun quizzed with widened eyes, shocked at the discovery whereas Ryeowook just glanced over with a look of concern. “Kyungsoo has been together with this Soju girl for more than seven days already?”

“Her name is Sojin,” commented Chanyeol briskly, not able to push away the itch to correct Kyuhyun.

 

“Whatever her name is,” the comment was promptly waved off by Kyuhyun as he shook his head and leaned against the counter behind him. Ryeowook who was beside him continuing on to wash the plates and wipe them before putting them back to their original places. “Seriously though, Kyungsoo must be joking about this relationship he’s having with this girl, right? That should be it.”

 

Chanyeol could only sigh at the elder’s reluctance to accept the truth, lowering his head tiredly as he drawled, “Kyungsoo is serious about this relationship, Kyuhyun. He is truly head over heels for this girl, you should have seen it. The look that he has on his face every time he receives a message from her, or when he sends one to her.”

 

Chanyeol stopped talking, not being able to bring himself to continue as he felt tears welling up in his eyes, swallowing down the lump in his throat as he forced back the salty tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. Chanyeol did not notice the look of pity that Kyuhyun shot his way, nor had he noticed the water not running anymore as Ryeowook put away the last of the washed dishes before turning around to face him, a contemplative look plastered on his face. Chanyeol was so busy trying to calm down his whirlwind of thoughts that he practically shut out his surroundings and only focused on his train of thoughts, the gears in his head turning rapidly as he tried but failed to stop himself from thinking too much, futilely attempting to push away the tears brimming in his eyes and the son forcing its way in his throat.

 

“Chanyeol,” he soon heard someone called, but he barely had the heart to answer it as he continued to have his head lowered.

 

“Chanyeol, look at me,” the simple order floated into his ears, and the gentleness of the voice plus the sincerity in the tone were enough to convince Chanyeol to finally look up from his lap, the tears glistening in his eyes as he bit on his bottom lip.

 

Ryeowook and Kyuhyun were already in front of Chanyeol at that point, having moved over from the kitchen at some point during the youngest’s mooning. Ryeowook was looking at Chanyeol with the softest gaze and most comforting smile on his lips, meanwhile Kyuhyun just stood behind Ryeowook with his arms crossed as he watched the scene before him. Ryeowook smiles a bit wider when Chanyeol obeyed his request, bringing a hand up to ruffle the latter’s messy brunette curled locks as he cooed soothingly.

 

“It’s okay, Chanyeol. It’s okay, there is nothing that you have to worry about.”

 

Chanyeol stared at Ryeowook as he pulled out the chair opposite of him to sit down, the latter’s gaze still locked on the former as he took his hand and started rubbing the back of it in a relaxing manner. “How do you feel? About all of this.”

Chanyeol was tempted to cast his eyes downward, but he remembered why he was looking at Ryeowook in the first place and decided to just keep on staring at the latter, heaving a soft sigh as he answered, “Just, confused?”

 

Ryeowook squeezed Chanyeol’s hand in understanding, encouraging him to continue.

Taking in a deep breath, Chanyeol continued, “On the one hand, I want to be happy for him because he got a girlfriend now. I should be happy for him since he is happy too, being able to find someone like her.”

 

“But,” said Chanyeol with a half hearted chuckle and a shake of his head. “As you guys should already know by now, I like him. I like Kyungsoo. And, I am jealous of the girl who got to have Kyungsoo. I want him to be mine, I want him all for myself. I don’t want anyone else to have Kyungsoo, he is mine and I do not want to share him.”

 

“I know I should not be feeling like this,” he continued to say, his voice getting desperate the more he went on. “It is wrong, I should not be thinking about controlling people and making them my own. They do not belong to me, so I have no right to be jealous of anything that revolves around them. I also should not condemn his girlfriend, she did nothing wrong. “But still--”

 

Chanyeol could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he choked on his own words, having to speak so fast that he forgot to just stop and _breathe_. Chanyeol was feeling so overwhelmed by the barrage of emotions after having known that his long time crush was dating another person, someone who is prettier, more elegant, and just everything that Chanyeol was not. Chanyeol wished so desperately that the person Kyungsoo would instead date was someone more similar to himself, because at least then he would not be so worried about being not good enough for Kyungsoo, and he would also know that he might stand a chance to win the other’s love.

 

Ryeowook reached over the table and brought one of Chanyeol’s hand into his then, giving it a reassuring squeeze as he flashed the latter a comforting smile. Chanyeol could only stare at the elder as the latter showed his worry and concern to him, the elder wanting nothing more than to help him with his undying love towards Kyungsoo, especially now that said person was taken. Even Kyuhyun, a man who never bothered about the affairs caused by people that does not at least concern him in one way or another, had also pulled out a chair beside Ryeowook and sat on it, his brows knitted together in equal worry and concern as his lover.

 

“It’s okay, Chanyeol,” the eldest of the three went on to say. “Calm down, stop for a moment. Do not think too much, let your mind take a break. Remember to _breathe_.”

 

As if the word itself held some sort of weight in it, Chanyeol found himself inhaling long deep breaths before exhaling them in one rush, his chest expanding and contracting with every intake and release of air from his lungs. It lasted for some time, with Chanyeol just remembering how to breathe while Ryeowook and Kyuhyun stared at him, one in patience and the other in worry respectively. None of the three acknowledged how much time had passed with only Chanyeol calming himself down, but soon the youngest of the trio was breathing more normally and steadily, and this in turn made him feel just the slightest bit better and putting his seniors at ease.

 

A moment of silence passed, before Ryeowook continued, “It is okay to feel that way, Chanyeol. It is normal, it is expected, it is _human_.”

 

Chanyeol looked up at Ryeowook, eyes glassy with tears that he held back as the elder went on to tell him, “Please do not be so harsh on yourself. I can understand how you feel. After all, I have experienced it myself before.”

 

At those words, Ryeowook turned his head just enough so he could shoot a certain someone who was sitting beside him a hard glare, prompting the said man to cower in his seat while Chanyeol chuckled lightly in mild amusement.

 

“Either way,” and then, Ryeowook has his attention back on him again, eyes serious but smile sincere. “Even though I have gone through this before like you are going through it now, in the end, look where have I come to? The same guy who broke my heart by being with someone else ended up being the love of my life, and there is no way I would trade anything in this world for this feeling I have for him.”

 

“Just like you, I had been feeling terrible too when Kyuhyun got himself a girlfriend,” reminisced Ryeowook as he let slip a chuckle. “Hell, I felt like something in me died when he suggested to marry the woman!”

 

“For a very long time, I hated the woman,” said Ryeowook with a smile that did not reach his eyes. “I hated her for stealing my man. I hated how she was the one that Kyuhyun decided to pour his attention on, so much that he was willing to do it for the rest of his life. I hated every single second of knowing that she was with him and that it was not me in her place instead.”

“But,” the eldest among the three paused for just a second so he could collect his thoughts, inhaling slowly before sighing out as he continued, “More than all of those, I hated myself for feeling like this.”

 

“I realised that even though I am not happy about the relationship, it did not mean that Kyuhyun felt the same way, nor did the girl. Every time I saw the two of them together, with bright smiles and crinkling eyes on their faces, I had to remind myself that yes, not everything will go as planned, no matter how much you want them to. Even if you wish that it is you that they choose, fate has other plans and you have to either let it go and accept it, or sit back and wait and continue to suffer.”

 

“I chose the latter, obviously,” the male chuckled, making a hand gesture to motion himself, a not-so-proud smile gracing his lips before he dropped his hands to lay them crossed on his lap. “I thought I was stupid back then, wanting to suffer being with Kyuhyun instead of letting my feelings go and moving on. You do not know how many people told me to just forget about it and continue on with my life. Jongwoon himself was so worried of me that he had to drag me out from my bedroom because I was willing to make him starve to death so I could wallow in my own self pity.”

 

“However, some time passed and suddenly, Kyuhyun and the woman broke up with each other,” he went on to story-tell, leaning back into his seat as he thought. “He said something about falling out of love being the reason for the break up.”

 

Kyuhyun chuckled awkwardly at that, scratching the back of his neck as Chanyeol turned his attention from Ryeowook to him. “At that time, I felt like there was something amiss with my relationship. I do like her, I will not lie about that, but there was just something about her that was missing and seemed unfitting for me. I thought she was the perfect match for me, since she shared so much similarities with me, from our favourite songs down to our favourite games to play when we are bored out of our minds.”

 

“I thought living with someone who shares the same interests as you for the rest of your life is the most perfect you can ever live,” the younger of the couple looked up at the ceiling, as if he could see his past there on the painted concrete. “Apparently, I was wrong. It was _because_ we were so similar, we had difficulty balancing out each other and we just kind of ended up pulling away from each other.”

 

“That was when Ryeowook came in,” he looked at said male as he spoke, a gentle smile forming on his lips as he stared at his lover with adoring eyes. “And it was also then that I realised how different we were, and yet how close we stayed ever since the first time we met thirteen years ago.”

 

“As Ryeowook continued to stay by my side after the break up, I slowly started to notice some things,” the brunette continued to say, placing his elbow on the table and resting his chin on his hand whilst tilting his head towards Ryeowook so he could see him, a dreamy smile crossing his face as he said dreamily, “For example, Ryeowook would make sure that I go to bed before midnight so I could wake up early the next day before going to work. Before that habit, I was a not a morning person and would stay up all night just playing video games.”

 

“That one time I woke up in the middle of the night only to find him still on his computer, I was not very pleased,” the eldest sighed, turning to glare at Kyuhyun who quickly glanced away with a nervous chuckle.

 

“On that same note, as mischievous as I am,” he continued to say. “I came to realise that the man beside me is as calm as a mountain until you cross him too far. Then, he will become a true terror and a force to never reckon with. His fury does not show, but you can feel it in his actions and snide remarks. They are awful, I must say.”

 

Chanyeol laughed, albeit sounding a bit scared himself. He had heard from Jongwoon about how terrifying Ryeowook could be when he is angry, but he was never able to picture a man as effeminate and frail like Ryeowook to unleash any sort of horrendous fury unto anyone who cause it. Then again, Chanyeol wished not to meet the eldest at that state ever in his life since after all, looks could be deceiving.

 

“We are straying off topic,” the other cleared his throat, wanting to continue his part of the story. “Aside from that, Ryeowook is gentle, unlike me who could barely give a damn about what I break or hurt.”

 

“That caused us a lot of trouble,” the eldest grumbled under his breath, which Kyuhyun nodded in confirmation to as he added unnecessarily but helpfully, “Ryeowook is right. And believe me when I say this, but if it was not for him, I am pretty sure that I would have made more enemies than I do of friends.”

 

“Ryeowook is so very different from me, and yet he never left my side, not even once in our lives together,” the younger of the couple went on to explain, his hand automatically finding Ryeowook’s who looked over at him in curiosity and slight amusement. “It took me too long to notice that Ryeowook had liked me for as long as we had known each other, and it definitely took me longer to realise that I had always fancied Ryeowook.”

 

Chanyeol noticed Kyuhyun giving Ryeowook’s hand a squeeze, and watched with an unconscious smile gracing his lips when he saw the latter returning the gesture, glancing back up at Kyuhyun as the man spoke, “So, to wrap it all up, Ryeowook and I soon got together and fell in love so much that we are willing to live the rest of our merry lives together. I do not think I would be able to survive without Ryeowook by my side at least once a day, I think it is just too much for me.”

 

“Either way, I guess what we really want to tell you is,” interrupted Ryeowook out of the blue and Chanyeol legit jumped in his seat in surprise as he snapped his eyes over to the eldest as he spoke, “It may be painful now that the person you adore is with someone else, but that does not mean that you have to give up on hope so soon. There might be the smallest chance that things does not go nicely between the one you like and their partner, and you can hope then that they would be yours soon. Of course, do not start going around jinxing at people who fell for and got together with your crush, or start cursing their dating relationship because that is just plain cruel.”

 

“If the time comes when there is really no way that you are able to be theirs, then you will just have to let it go,” explained Ryeowook as he leaned back in his seat, his eyes soft as he gazed at Chanyeol. “It is not good to always cling on one person. If you are lucky enough, you will already have moved on from your crush before your realisation. If not, then you will have a hard time trying to get over your pining, and let me tell you, that experience will be a very terrible one for sure.”

 

“Just remember though,” piped in Kyuhyun cheerily. “If you ever need anything, we will be here for you. Whether your relationship with Kyungsoo has gone one step further or goes extremely awry, or if you just want someone that you can rant about your love life with. You will know where to find us.”

 

Chanyeol looked between the two of them and he was heavily reminded of a pair of lovely couples living next door who gives advices to their young and inexperienced neighbour. The both of them were looking at him with soft eyes and equally soft smiles, and Chanyeol just could not help but to feel at ease. These two people may not be the most subtle couple when it comes to public display of affection, but at least they give decent advice and relatable stories to tell.

“Thank you,” said Chanyeol as he bowed his head, a smile creeping up his face, truthfully grateful for their help.

 

At least Chanyeol knew now that if he ever need someone to comfort him about his terrible love life, he can always go to these two.

 

 

 

By the time Chanyeol came back to his shared apartment with Kyungsoo, the conversation which he had with Ryeowook and Kyuhyun had already seeped fully into his brain and finished processing, everything that he had been told by them about their relationship registering in his mind as he simultaneously looked back on his bond with his friend since childhood. Up until the point Kyuhyun broke up with his ex-girlfriend, the two elder’s relationship was very similar with Kyungsoo’s and his, starting off as friends before one of them got a girlfriend and started dating happily, with the other single friend who secretly likes the former to feel anguished about the situation and envy towards the lucky girl. Although, unlike Ryeowook and Kyuhyun who ended up being together after all the ups and downs they encountered together, Chanyeol highly doubted that he would have the same chance with Kyungsoo about a possible relationship blooming between them, let alone having the chance to be with Kyungsoo and love him for the rest of his life.

 

Still, even though his terrible luck at choosing his interested partner, Chanyeol decided that he would still continue to be Kyungsoo’s friend no matter what, and support him with every cell and fibre in his body, give the latter all his love and attention because that is what friends do, to be there for one another and to help each other no matter the cause. And so, with that thought and goal in mind, Chanyeol continued to stay by Kyungsoo’s side and suffered every second of his life knowing where Kyungsoo had disappeared off to at night or who he had brought home to spend the night over in the quiet confines of his bedroom, even when Chanyeol was just sleeping in the room right beside his. Chanyeol acted as if the relationship between his crush since childhood and a girl he grew to not be very fond of did not bother him, when in fact it disturbed him so much to the point that he would sometimes catch himself just staring at them from afar, probably when he was standing in the kitchen doorway with a mug of milk tea while the couple were lounging on the couch in the living room and just enjoying each other’s warmth and company, their legs tangled as they whispered sweet nothings to each other.

 

Chanyeol would not deny that he would still envy the relationship between the two from time to time, but at least he had learned to find other people who were free enough to deal with his presence to pass his time, and those people who were so kind enough as to offer their time and attention to him were no other than Jongwoon and his two overly romantic flatmates. Most of the time, Chanyeol would pay Jongwoon a visit and talk with him over tea, catching up on whatever recent events that had happened in that passed week. Other times, when Jongwoon was not at home to entertain Chanyeol, just like that day when he wanted to rant about his terrible love life to the older, Ryeowook and Kyuhyun would be there instead to accompany him and listen to his stories, giving him advices if needed.

 

And then, there were also those few days where all three of them would be too busy doing some business and neither one of them had the time to accompany and talk to Chanyeol. During those times, Chanyeol would most likely go out to the shopping malls and such to pass the time, or visit his parents’ flat for the whole day. Chanyeol had also picked up a part time job at some point and whenever the time had came, he would leave for his job and would not come back until some moment late at night, when he was sure that Kyungsoo would finally be done with his alone time beside his girlfriend and would have already send her home.

 

Chanyeol was obviously trying everything in his might to distract himself from the thought of Kyungsoo with another girl, someone else who was (( _not_ )) him. Aside from needing a distraction, Chanyeol was also deliberately avoiding and ignoring Kyungsoo — he would not bother to text Kyungsoo whenever he was away, nor would he waste the time to strike up a conversation with Kyungsoo even when there was no sign of that woman. At this point, it was unclear whether Chanyeol was trying to make sure that his heart does not get broken again or if he was trying to get back at Kyungsoo for hurting his feelings unwittingly.

 

Soon, it became too apparent that Chanyeol was avoiding Kyungsoo, and the former did end up getting cornered by the latter one day and being interrogated about the matter, a worried expression etched upon the younger’s features as he asked the elder about what the problem was for him to avoid Kyungsoo like a plague. Chanyeol did not tell a lie, although he did not exactly spill out the whole truth as he told Kyungsoo about how he felt left out whenever Kyungsoo was with his girlfriend and also telling him how uncomfortable it was to be around Kyungsoo when he was busy being lovey-dovey with his girlfriend. Chanyeol also added about how he did not wish to be a third wheel and bother the two’s relationship, which was why he had been staying away from Kyungsoo so determinedly.

 

After that little interrogation, Chanyeol found out that Kyungsoo had stopped bringing his girlfriend back to their dormitory and would instead spend his time whenever he was in the dorm room to talk and play with Chanyeol. From time to time, Kyungsoo would leave Chanyeol to meet up with his girlfriend, but at least now Kyungsoo was doing his best to equalise the time he spent with his girlfriend and his best friend. Although, Chanyeol was not too sure whether this was a good thing or a bad thing — for now, he would think of this as a blessing, since there might not be a next time in his future life where Kyungsoo would treat him as such anymore.

 

All is well for a while, until one fine Saturday morning, when the sun was hidden by gray clouds and the sky looked like it was about to unleash a torrent of drizzle.

 

“We broke up.”

 

Chanyeol was, no doubt, at a loss of world when Kyungsoo suddenly announced it. For one, he had been busy doing his assignments and secondly, he did not expect the two of them to end their relationship so soon. Chanyeol wanted to be happy for now he can see himself with a chance to be with Kyungsoo, if it were not for the fact that the news was so sudden that he was too shocked to react.

 

“Wha- What happened?” Chanyeol decided to ask instead, dropping his pen and turning his full attention to Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo only shrugged. “She said I was not spending enough time with her.”

 

Chanyeol thought about how he barely had time with Kyungsoo for himself and refrained a short, instead schooling his face to a look of sympathy as he said consolingly, “I am sorry about your girlfriend.”

 

“It is okay,” said Kyungsoo with a non-committal and attempted nonchalant shrug. “There is nothing that I can do for her anymore now. I just wish the best for her and hopefully that she would forget about this relationship of ours and move on.”

 

Chanyeol could see that Kyungsoo was feeling extremely glum about this turns of events and felt sorry for him. In hopes of cheering the younger up, Chanyeol suggested, “Maybe we should go out and have a drink. Clear our minds and forget about all of this.”

 

Kyungsoo turned to look at Chanyeol and for a fleeting moment, the latter was afraid that the former would reject the idea and would instead prefer to wallow in his own self pity. Although, it was not like Chanyeol could blame him for that, considering he knew firsthand on how it felt to lose the one that you love truly, kind of. Even until now, Chanyeol was still stuck on Kyungsoo and had yet to find anyone else that could make him feel the same way that Kyungsoo does to him — special and worth the time.

 

It felt like an eternity as Kyungsoo made his decision, when in actuality it had only been a couple of milliseconds before Kyungsoo came to a conclusion, nodding his head and shrugging his shoulders. “That is not a bad idea actually. Where do you reckon we should go?”

 

Chanyeol was glad that Kyungsoo took up the offer in the end, and replied a little too quickly as if the name of the place had been in his head all along, “I heard that the Thgil Noen is a nice place to drink your head off and forget all your sorrows.”

 

Kyungsoo quirked a brow inquisitively. “Is that not the newly opened bar down the street a few blocks from our university?”

 

Chanyeol chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck, glancing away to avoid making eye contact with Kyungsoo while nodding his head in confirmation. “Yup, I have been there a couple of times and what they said is kind of true. I mean, considering there are not a lot of bars around this area to begin with. Still-”

 

“It is good enough for me,” he heard Kyungsoo saying and glanced over to find a wide smile on Kyungsoo’s lips, and his heart stuttered in his rib cage unnecessarily at the expression.

“O-Okay then,” he found himself stammering and quickly recovered himself with a shake of his head and a long inhale of breath, forcing a smile of his own onto his face as he gestured to their apartment door and continued,  “Well, we can go now if you want.”

 

Kyungsoo headed towards the kitchen counter to get their apartment key and after both of them slipped on their jackets and shoes, they made their way out of their dormitory and onto the street.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo was getting tipsy, but not drunk.

 

The same could not be said to Chanyeol however, who was not only not saying coherent sentences or making sense of any of the situation they were in, but was also swaying a bit too much until he looked very well about to fall to the ground and lie there. Kyungsoo was not exactly sure how many shots both of them consumed, since the two of them drank a shot every time one of them wanted to, and he was also not certain on which shot did he start getting tipsy or for Chanyeol to get too high. Whichever shot it was, the fact remained that Chanyeol was too lost in his own cloud of thoughts at the moment, and Kyungsoo had an inner turmoil on whether to stop their drinking night and bring Chanyeol back to their apartment before they take any more shots and risk something happening, whatever it may be, or to continue on with the night and drink his heart out until the pain of his break up with his girlfriend fades away into a distant memory, too far to reach.

 

“Hey, Kyungsoo-ah,” the younger found Chanyeol slurring terribly as the latter leaned his body onto him all of a sudden for support, and almost causing the former to fall under the massive body and heavy weight. “Do you want to know something?”

 

“What is it, Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo managed to ask as he used nearly all of the strength in his body just to support Chanyeol, a hand on the other’s chest to balance the weight and make sure that the latter would not fall.

 

“I,” Chanyeol started, but then suddenly hiccuped, his whole body swaying as he giggled at himself. “Sorry!”

“It is okay, Chanyeol,” the shorter of the two commented as he successfully dragged the taller to a booth in a corner and let him sit there, taking the seat opposite of the other.

 

“I just wanted to say,” the elder among the two continued, paused for a beat, before tears suddenly welled in his eyes, and he started crying out of the blue.

 

“W-What is wrong?” Kyungsoo asked in a panicked tone, leaning forward to check on the other and be sure that he was alright.

 

“Everything is wrong, Kyungsoo,” wailed Chanyeol as he continued to cry. “I-I am not supposed to be feeling like this, but I c-cannot help it!”

 

“What can you not help yourself with?” Kyungsoo quizzed confusedly, staring at Chanyeol with a pair of wide, worried eyes.

 

Chanyeol was sobbing at that point, but when he lifted his head up to look at Kyungsoo, he suddenly cried harder, as if something on or about or around the latter had caused a trigger to the former.

 

“Chanyeol,” exclaimed Kyungsoo in alarm, opening his mouth with words of comfort at the tip of his tongue when Chanyeol suddenly sputtered out.

 

“I like you, Kyungsoo!”

 

It was like a switch inside of Kyungsoo was turned off, his mind going blank as the words got stuck in his throat, his whole body tensing and not moving anymore as he continued to stare at Chanyeol, the sight visible but not fully computing in his brain.

 

“I like you _a lot_ , Kyungsoo. You have no idea at all just how much I like you,” said Chanyeol feebly, speaking in between hiccups of drunkenness and sons of despair. “It hurts, Kyungsoo. It hurts a _damn_ lot! The fact that I cannot get over you even when I know that you do not like me back.”

 

Kyungsoo stared in silence as Chanyeol went on with his speech. “I know that we have been friends for a long time now. It has already been fifteen years since the first day we met back when you were six and I was seven, in that neighbourhood we lived. You probably only ever thought, and still do now, of me as your brother, just someone who you can rely on.”

 

“Well, the truth is, Kyungsoo,” muttered Chanyeol, his voice lowering with every new sentences as if he was losing his energy, his voice now barely above a whisper and forcing Kyungsoo to lean closer and crane his ear to listen carefully. “At some point in these fifteen years of knowing you and being your friend, I fell for you.”

 

“I do not know how it happened,” explained Chanyeol with a sniff. “It just did. I started to see you not as my brother at one point, I do not know when, and have instead seen you as someone who I can pour all my heart and attention to, someone who I can love for the rest of my life with no regret. Though we fought from time to time, it was because of the fact that I cannot bring myself to lose you, that is why I kept asking for your forgiveness, so that I can still be by your side and hope that you will not hate me due to our argument.”

 

“You have always been so nice to me,” said Chanyeol, speaking a bit louder when he noticed just how his voice was getting softer and softer. “So kind and caring, you never fail to make my heart flutter. I guess that was probably what made me like you in the end.”

 

“When you told me that you have found a girlfriend,” the elder spoke with such a choked voice, like it was taking all in his power to spit the following words out, that it made Kyungsoo’s heart break. “I was in utter despair! I could not bring myself to look at you without fully knowing that I am falling hard for a man who might never reciprocate my feelings! Forget the fact that you had a girlfriend, even if you are not straight, what are the chances of you actually liking me back?”

 

Chanyeol was crying harder and sobbing so horrendously, that the words which came out from his mouth after that seemed like they were being choked out of him. “I did not like her, Kyungsoo! I wanted to hate her, wanted to condemn her to burn in Hell for an eternity! But I cannot do that, because she was your girlfriend and she did nothing wrong! I was so jealous of her, Kyungsoo, that I thought I was losing my mind! It scares the living daylight out of me, knowing that you have such a strong effect on me when you were practically doing nothing!”

 

“I just cannot take it anymore-”

 

Whatever the rest of the sentence was suppose to be, Kyungsoo never got to find out, nor did he feel like or wish to know. Maybe it was the alcohol fogging his mind and making him do rash things, or maybe it was his guilty conscience that told him to just screw everything and do it, or the fact that Chanyeol was talking too much and he probably looked a tad bit too adorable crying that made Kyungsoo commit it. Whichever the reason may be, he blamed all of them for making him kiss Chanyeol full on the lips, cutting him mid sentence and successfully shutting him up.

 

Chanyeol’s eyes were wide with shock, like a deer caught in headlights, and his jaw went slack as he gaped at Kyungsoo with his mouth still attached to the latter. By some other worldly power that Kyungsoo could not control, he found himself poking his tongue out and into Chanyeol’s mouth, licking at his teeth and lapping at the inside of his mouth, prompting a gasp of surprise out from the other. Kyungsoo prodded at Chanyeol’s tongue with his own, trying to urge it to be more active, but it seemed that Chanyeol was caught off guard to react to the initiative and only managed to whimper in confusion and the at the odd sensation.

 

Chanyeol was gripping onto Kyungsoo’s shoulders with vice like grip, almost as if he was either scared of falling or losing the latter, his nails digging into said latter’s flesh and the younger winced a little at the thought of the bruise that would form from this. Kyungsoo tilted his head to gain more access to Chanyeol’s cavern and leaned forward some more to devour the latter’s lips and mouth, unrelenting and persistent in his movements, leaving the elder to gasp and whine at the feeling that he had never experienced before. Kyungsoo could feel Chanyeol losing energy in his legs, if the latter leaning a lot against him was any indicator of it, and decided that now was a better time than any to stop their making out and bring the both of them to some place else, preferably one where Chanyeol could rest instead of relying against Kyungsoo’s small frame.

 

When Kyungsoo finally pulled away from practically devouring Chanyeol’s lips, he found himself looking into a sight he never stopped to think about. Chanyeol’s face was obviously flushed even under the dim lighting of the club, his eyes glazed and clouded and blown wide, his lips swollen from the make out and stained with a layer of saliva which glistened from the little light there was in the club. Chanyeol looked absolutely stunning and breathtaking, even though his messy hair and flustered face, his lanky figure and long arms, he was just perfection in every way possible.

 

And shit, Kyungsoo hoped that it was just his imagination and that his pants did not just feel tighter than before.

 

“We need to get back to the dormitory, _now_ ,” he managed to say all of this very quickly, under one breath and without stopping, pulling Chanyeol towards the exit as the latter just nodded without thinking and followed the former obediently.

 

Trying to keep his mind on the road and his hands on the steering wheel proved to be a more difficult task to accomplish than Kyungsoo thought it should, especially when all he wanted to do right now was to stop the car and take Chanyeol there and then. In the end, they managed to arrive to their apartment safely, albeit probably passing several red lights along the way, and did not waste another second to get out from the car and moved to the elevator. Once they were inside, Kyungsoo pinned Chanyeol to the wall and started to kiss him again, catching the elder by surprise which caused him to open his mouth in a gasp, allowing the younger to taste every nook and cranny of the latter’s mouth and leaving said latter breathless and whimpering, knees weak and body barely being supported if not for the wall behind him and the strong grip on his shoulders. The sound of the elevator door opening caught Kyungsoo’s attention and he quickly pulled back from the kiss to pull Chanyeol out from the lift, dragging a stumbling Chanyeol towards their room and with one hand, Kyungsoo fished out his key and unlocked the door, pushing it open and urging the elder into the dormitory.

 

The moment both of them were inside, Kyungsoo pushed Chanyeol up against the door, slamming it shut at the same time, and continued what he had been doing back in the elevator. Kyungsoo felt Chanyeol’s arms wrapping around his neck as they deepened the kiss, not wanting to move from where they stood at the door as they just wanted to take the moment to enjoy each other’s company, relish in each other’s warmth and melt in each other’s embrace. The first slip of a whine from Chanyeol was what forced Kyungsoo to pull the former off from the door and lead him to their bedrooms, whose they entered they did not know, though it was not like either of them cared at all at that moment, too lost in each other to bother anymore.

 

Kyungsoo was caught by surprise when he was all of a sudden pushed down onto a soft surface, gasping as his eyes shot open, catching Chanyeol climbing onto the bed and sitting on his hip with both of his legs on either of his sides, trapping him. Chanyeol stared down at Kyungsoo with wide shining eyes, the light streaming through the small gap of the curtains covering the window illuminating the former’s figure before him and showing off his round dark orbs and kiss-swollen lips, the red blush on his cheeks and ears sticking out like a sore thumb courtesy of his pale skin and making him look absolutely adorable. Chanyeol looked so speechlessly gorgeous at this moment, and Kyungsoo could not help but to wonder how he had not noticed this beauty before in his life, how he had missed this enchanting creature on top of him for the majority of his life, for the past fifteen years of his twenty-two years of being alive.

 

Kyungsoo did not want to let this magical being go, he did not want to lose him.

 

And so Kyungsoo held onto Chanyeol’s wrists, the latter’s hands having rested on his chest, and tugged the elder towards himself, the corner of his lips quirking upwards in glee when he heard the latter letting out a surprised gasp as he laid chest to chest with him, their faces some mere inches apart. Chanyeol stared with wide and curious eyes into Kyungsoo’s soft dark ones, the latter placing a hand on the back of the Kyungsoo’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss, rubbing the fine hairs where the hair ended behind the neck while his other hand rubbed up and down the elder’s back, sending shivers down his spine. Being too indulged in the moment, Chanyeol did not notice when Kyungsoo slid his hand to his buttocks and squeezed one of his ass cheeks, eliciting a surprised squeal from the former and prompting an amused grin on the latter’s face as the other whined in embarrassment at the sound he made.

 

“You are so mean,” huffed Chanyeol as he pushed himself up to hit Kyungsoo’s chest. “Big, meanie!”

 

Kyungsoo grinned. “I cannot help it, you are too cute.”

 

Chanyeol whined again, his cheeks tinting a cute pink as he shook his head and buried his face in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck, trying to hide the blush. Kyungsoo took that moment to flip the both of them over, Chanyeol now the one on his back while Kyungsoo hovered above him, the former letting out a gasp of surprise as he stared up at the latter. They were silent for a bit, just using the moment of quiet to drink in each other’s appearance, to process each other’s presence.

 

“May I?” Kyungsoo asked tentatively as a hand rested at the hem of Chanyeol’s hoodie, playing with the cloth as he looked intensely into the other’s eyes, asking for permission.

 

Chanyeol did not answer immediately, only breathed heavily as he thought deeply about the situation and the request. Finally, he gave a nod. “Yes.”

 

Kyungsoo was careful, pulling the hoodie over Chanyeol’s head with the latter’s help before tossing it to a side, staring down at Chanyeol’s milky skin as if in a trance, mesmerised by the smooth and soft skin mapped out before him. Kyungsoo noticed the two rosy nubs on Chanyeol’s chest and slid his hand towards one of them, giving it an experimental flick and earning an inhale of breath from the person underneath him, the latter not pushing him away which the former took as a sign that he could continue. Kyungsoo leaned down, his eyes still holding contact with Chanyeol’s own as he lowered his face to the latter’s chest — the former was watching his reaction while the latter watched his next moves — and closed his lips around the same nipple he flicked, watching in interest as the elder’s eyes fluttered close and he exhaled a slow breath.

 

Seeing that Chanyeol did not show any signs that he did not like the attention to his chest just now, Kyungsoo decided to make his cue and sucked on the pink nub his mouth was still latched on, his other hand reaching for the other rosy nub to play with it, pinching it before pulling it and then rolling it between his fingers. Chanyeol let out huffs and gasps at the sensation Kyungsoo was bringing to him, his chest rising off from the bed in want of more contact as he let out a needy noise, his fingers twisting as they clutched onto the blanket underneath him, all the while the latter continued to play with his nipples, before switching attention and lapping on the other nipple, going as far as gently biting onto the nub and tugging on it to see what reaction he would get — the reaction was positive, if the shaky moan Chanyeol let out was anything to go by.

 

After a while, Kyungsoo decided that he had enough play with Chanyeol’s chest and rose off from the latter’s body, looking down at his handiwork and at the now swollen, rosy and wet slicked nipples on the elder’s chest, grinning from ear to ear and reaching down to flick one of them again, earning himself a whine asking for more. With a chuckle, Kyungsoo lowered his hands to Chanyeol’s jeans and helped him take them off, unhooking the button before pulling it off from the other’s hips to reveal a pair of beautiful, long legs, smooth to the touch and just as pale as any other parts of his body. Kyungsoo’s mind was going wild with ideas, having the urge to mark the unblemished skin in front of him and also wanting to kiss Chanyeol’s thigh like a worship altar, but before he did any of the sort, he occupied himself by hooking a finger to the latter’s boxers, glancing up at the other with a gaze asking for his permission — he did not move a muscle until the elder gave him a nod of approval, in which he slowly took off the elder’s boxers and felt his mouth going dry at the rather long member.

 

Kyungsoo threw the boxers away again as he glanced up to see Chanyeol’s reaction, chuckling when he noticed the other covering his face in embarrassment, his neck and ears blushing under the moonlight beautifully and giving away his current feelings. Kyungsoo shook his head, leaning forward to carefully pry the hands away from Chanyeol’s face, who practically reluctantly showed his now red face, eyes darting away to avoid having to make contact with the person hovering above him, causing an amused smile to grace the younger’s lips. Kyungsoo grabbed Chanyeol’s chin and gently guided his face back to him, looking into the elder’s wide and round eyes and smiling tenderly at them before leaning down and capturing his lips, his own eyes closing as he felt the other melting into the kiss and opening his mouth docilely to allow entry, letting him taste the elder’s cavern again.

 

They did not separate until the need of breath was mandatory, and both were breathing hard by the time they had pulled away from one another, their cheeks flushed from the make out just now. Without wasting a second, Kyungsoo leaned back and shifted backwards to give himself more room to manoeuvre, holding one of Chanyeol’s legs and tossing it over his shoulder as he ran his hand up and down the thick thigh, squeezing the soft flesh along his way and digging his nails into the smooth skin with the hand resting very close to the elder’s groin, the pain shooting up the elder’s spine and prompting him to yelp in pain, but soon moaning as the pain turned to pleasure, the effect causing the elder’s member to jump in excitement. At the sight of the other’s slowly hardening member, Kyungsoo could feel his own stirring in his pants, and he had to unbutton his jeans so he did not feel tight in his pants.

 

Kyungsoo leaned down and sucked on a patch of skin on Chanyeol’s thigh, earning himself a moan from the elder as he continued to suck on more parts of his thigh, leaving wet trails and patches of black and blue in his wake and also a whimpering mess below him. Finally, Kyungsoo trailed his lips closer to Chanyeol’s groin, and he could feel the elder holding his breath as he tensed, shushing the elder and rubbing the length of Chanyeol’s thigh in a soothing manner in hopes of calming him down. Once Chanyeol relaxed into his touch, Kyungsoo dared himself to move towards Chanyeol’s member, breathing down on the length and not letting a shiver from the elder go unnoticed, poking out his tongue and licking experimentally at the other’s member.

 

Chanyeol groaned, his back arching ever so slightly before he falls back onto the bed with heavy breaths, and Kyungsoo concluded that it was a good reaction before gingerly taking the elder’s member and guiding it to his mouth, engulfing it in one go. Chanyeol let his hands fall on Kyungsoo’s head and pull on the short strands, letting out a gasp at the unfamiliar sensation and tilting his head back in ecstasy, his legs trembling. Kyungsoo held Chanyeol’s legs apart, in case they decide to close in on him and trap him, as he continued to move down on the elder’s length, letting his mouth go slack so he doesn’t choke on it, not stopping until the head hit the back of his throat.

 

Kyungsoo breathed through his nose, inhaling Chanyeol’s musky scent, before slowly pulling off of the member until the tip was left in his mouth, and then he went back down again, swallowing the elder up once more. Chanyeol let out soft gasps and groans at Kyungsoo’s actions, his fingers tugging at the younger’s strands that pulled at his scalp, his head thrown left and right as he breathed heavily, sweat coating his skin and glistening from the moonlight. Kyungsoo continued to suck Chanyeol off, stealing glances at the elder’s face to see if he was doing it correctly, or just looking because he likes the other’s look when he was a moaning mess before him, pulling off from the member to lick and suck around the tip before lowering down again, repeating movements a few times.

 

Chanyeol breathed shakily. “F-Faster-”

Kyungsoo obeyed the request and added a bit more speed to his action, bobbing his head up and down and making sure to suck hard every time he pulled back until the tip was left in his mouth, occasionally scraping his teeth on the bulging veins in the elder’s member, leaving Chanyeol moaning higher pitched and louder. Chanyeol was bucking his hip and gasping uncontrollably, looking as if he was close to his climax, so Kyungsoo chose then to stop what he was doing and pulled back completely, earning a cry from the elder at the loss. Kyungsoo quickly leaned forward and kissed Chanyeol full on the lips, wanting to reassure him that he was not done yet, before pulling back again and sucking his own fingers, peering down at the elder as he breathed heavily and watched the former through lidded eyes, looking thoroughly spent and the thought prompted a grin to appear on the former’s face.

 

Once Kyungsoo deemed his fingers wet enough, he leaned back once more and circled his middle finger around the rim, looking up at Chanyeol as he rubbed soothing circles on the elder’s hip when he felt him tensing, whispering, “Are you afraid?”

 

Chanyeol paused for a moment, before nodding.

 

“Do you want me to stop?”

 

A beat, then Chanyeol shook his head.

 

Kyungsoo nodded his head in understanding. “Okay then, just relax for me, alright?”

 

Chanyeol nodded as he relaxed the best he could, letting Kyungsoo insert a finger into him easily, sliding the digit all the way up to the knuckle until he could not go in any further, then wiggling his finger inside of the elder experimentally. Chanyeol groaned but said nothing more, so Kyungsoo let himself ease in another finger, stretching the elder’s rim and causing him to tense at the uncomfortable and unfamiliar burn, though he did not stop the latter as he went on to scissor him, spreading his fingers and opening his rim wide before closing them again, repeating the movement for some time. Chanyeol got used to the feeling after a while and was groaning at the sensation, possibly enjoying the action a bit, as Kyungsoo pushed in a third finger and spread the rim wider, resulting in the elder clenching down on the fingers and arching his back at the feeling, a whimper falling from his lips.

 

Kyungsoo scissored his three fingers inside of Chanyeol a few times before burying them up to knuckle deep, curling the digits as he rubbed against a certain spot in the elder, transitioning between thrusting his fingers, scissoring the elder and scratching the spot. As Kyungsoo was doing so, he slid Chanyeol’s member into his mouth once more while his free hand played with the elder’s balls, a finger brushing at the space between his hole and his testicles. The stimulation coming from the heat around his member, the teasing on his balls and the movements inside him made Chanyeol feel dizzy and breathless, not knowing which one to focus on and feeling a tension building up in his stomach.

 

“K-Kyungsoo,” whimpered Chanyeol as he tilted his head back to let out a shaky moan, his fingers clawing at the blanket.

 

Kyungsoo continued to bob his head on Chanyeol’s member slowly and lazily, scraping his teeth against the veins teasingly and licking around at the tip before sucking at the base, repeating the actions in a cycle. While Kyungsoo was toying with Chanyeol’s testicles, he brushed his middle finger against the skin right below them, changing between playing the elder’s balls and rubbing that spot. Kyungsoo also twisted and curled his fingers inside of Chanyeol, scratching and rubbing at a spot inside of the elder relentlessly as he continued to stretch the elder wide, spreading the rim mercilessly.

 

Soon, Chanyeol’s breath grew heavier and the moans that fell from his lips became louder and higher in pitch, the elder feeling the tension building high inside of him as he screamed, “Kyungsoo!”

 

It took a suck on his member, the teasing of his balls and a continuous scratch inside of him to push Chanyeol over the edge and come into Kyungsoo’s mouth, his mouth opened in a silent scream as his mind went blank with pleasure, his eyes closed tightly. Kyungsoo pulled his mouth off of Chanyeol’s member once he felt the first few spurts, letting the rest spill onto the elder’s stomach as he watched the elder in amazement, the sheer beauty that was Chanyeol after reaching his high ingraining into his brain and burning the back of his eyelids. Kyungsoo crawled upwards and slowly leaned down, kissing Chanyeol full on the lips and letting him taste himself, a feeble moan escaping the other as he came down from his high, his body twitchy from the aftershocks.

 

When Kyungsoo pulled away, he could hear Chanyeol’s breath slowly becoming even, and took a while to realise that the other was so tired from all the stimulation, plus the alcohol in his system, he just fell asleep right after. Kyungsoo just chuckled as he got up and went to the bathroom, wetting a cloth and using it to wipe Chanyeol clean of his cum before rearranging him so he was lying more comfortably on the bed, pulling the blanket over Chanyeol. Kyungsoo turned to leave, but a glance back at Chanyeol made him hesitate for a second, and that one second was all it took for the former to rethink what he was about to do as he turned around again and walked back to the bed, joining the elder under the cover and bringing him closer.

Kyungsoo stares at Chanyeol’s peaceful sleeping face, slowly dozing off to sleep.

 

 

 

Chanyeol was shocked to find Kyungsoo in his bed, and was even more shocked and panicked when he realised he was naked, wondering what had happened the night before.

 

“Kyungsoo,” whispered Chanyeol as he shook the younger in question. “Wake up.”

 

Another thing was, Kyungsoo had a vice grip on Chanyeol, his arms wrapped around the elder and his legs tangling with the other’s legs, disabling him from moving.

 

“Kyungsoo,” whined Chanyeol. “Wake up! What happened last night? Why am I naked? Did we--”

 

He could not bring himself to say it.

 

“So noisy,” he heard Kyungsoo saying, and the younger sounded so sexy when his voice was so low and husky with sleep. “Go back to sleep, I will explain later.”

 

“But-”

 

“Chanyeol,” the name rolled off from the other’s tongue so nicely, the underlying tone of warning and the slight tone of command in his voice were enough to shut Chanyeol up as he stared into Kyungsoo’s face, his face heating up.

 

After a while, Chanyeol decided that fuck it, he was just going to go back to sleep and act as if that he did not just wake up to Kyungsoo in his bed and himself in his naked glory.

 

Chanyeol hoped that this was not just a dream.


End file.
